


Into The Distances (Of The Afternoon)

by BayLeavesStillSuck



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayLeavesStillSuck/pseuds/BayLeavesStillSuck
Summary: dying, Thomas decides, is not as bad as it seems. At least his fall is graceful.INTO THE DISTANCES ( OF THE AFTERNOON)inspired by Lying In A Hammock At Will Duffy's Farm In Pines Island, MinnesotaBy James Wright
Relationships: Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Into The Distances (Of The Afternoon)

**Author's Note:**

> HEHE FIRST FIC!!

INTO THE DISTANCES ( OF THE AFTERNOON)  
inspired by Lying In A Hammock At Will Duffy's Farm In Pines Island, Minnesota by James Wright

Thomas stares across the ocean from the side of a cliff, his legs hanging off numbly. The calm waves below him are not reflecting his current mood, which reminds Thomas of a storm. Minho told him to enjoy the afternoon, get out of bed for once.

𝘊𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬. 𝘛𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘢. 𝘕𝘦𝘸𝘵.

Oh god, Newt.

His tears threaten to resurface yet again. He closes his eyes and tries to focus on the joyful shrieks of small children along with the sweet smell of grass.  
It's been six months and wills himself to not forget any of it. He remembers pulling the trigger as clear as day.  
His face feels wet and Thomas holds his hand up to his cheek. More tears.

He's so sick of this.

With his eyes open once again, he watches a seagull circle around the open sea before diving in to grab a sparkling fish.

He has wasted his life.

Thomas stands up and wipes away his tears.

𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘩𝘰.

dying, Thomas decides, is not as bad as it seems. At least his fall is graceful.

IlI

It's Minho who finds his body.  
𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵. 𝘔𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵, 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭𝘵, 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘶𝘭-  
He holds Thomas's limp body in his arms and for the first time he can remember, he feels heart-crushing pain.

Maybe he should just jump too.

He can't believe it. Not his Thomas, he one who clung to him that night they spent in the maze, not the Thomas who loved him. And Newt. No, his Thomas is gone. 

Minho doesn't stop the steady stream of tears that keep coming down his face as he stands up, taking his friends body with him.

IlI

Thomas's funeral is short, and only three other people show up other than Minho. Brenda and Gally stand next to him, their hands intertwined. Aris lurks near a few rocks, kicking them around.  
He closes his eyes when Gally starts digging.

IlI

Minho dies of a cold a few months later. They bury him next to Thomas and the other dead gladers who didn't make it. Brenda says he gave up, and everyone secretly agrees with her.  
He couldn't bear it any longer without his Thomas. 

He had wasted his life too.


End file.
